


Modeling Sessions

by NerdyGayEvan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGayEvan/pseuds/NerdyGayEvan
Summary: Yamaguchi didn’t quite know how to categorize his relationship with Tsukki. They definitely weren’t boyfriends; they’d never labelled themselves as such. Friends, maybe. They didn’t have any classes together and didn’t spend much time together outside of these “modeling sessions,” but Yamaguchi definitely wanted to. So one time, he decided to test his courage and ask Tsukki out on a date.





	Modeling Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is my first completed Tsukkiyama fic so pls don't judge it too hard  
> it's probably bad  
> y'know what I'm gonna try to stay positive! this can be a learning experience, mostly where I have to learn how to write Tsukki bc he is a salt man and I cannot write salt men very well as I am not very salty  
> anyways enjoy my fic
> 
> edit: ah I realized I should probably include the prompt that inspired this! it came from this request on tumblr  
> trashy-trash-chan asked:  
> Congratulations on almost reaching 100 followers!!!! So for the writing thing you are doing, can i please have college au where Yamaguchi majors in art and tsukishima majors in photography? Again, congrats!!! :)

They’d been doing this for a few months now.

First, Yamaguchi would model for Tsukishima’s photographs. Then, Tsukishima would model for Yamaguchi’s sketches. By the time both of them were finished, it would always be pretty late at night, and neither of them would want to move. So they would stay there, at whoever’s place they were at, and sleep.

It happened maybe once or twice a week. Usually at Tsukishima’s place, since Yamaguchi’s roommates, Hinata and Kageyama, would often be too loud or get in the way. If it were at Yamaguchi’s place, they both agreed that it’d have to be when his roommates were away for the night for some volleyball thing. Even on those nights, though, Yamaguchi would sometimes prefer going to Tsukishima’s place. Besides, Yamaguchi found Tsukishima’s bed much more comfortable than his own.

For the past few times this had happened, they’d started cuddling. It began when they woke up one morning to find their limbs tangled together, and neither wanted to move. Yamaguchi was unsure if Tsukki - that’s what he’d been calling him now, in his head - wanted to do it again, but the next time that they’d gone to bed together after an evening of modeling for each other, Tsukki pulled him into a cuddling position. Yamaguchi certainly didn’t complain.

Yamaguchi didn’t quite know how to categorize his relationship with Tsukki. They definitely weren’t boyfriends; they’d never labelled themselves as such. Friends, maybe. They didn’t have any classes together and didn’t spend much time together outside of these “modeling sessions,” but Yamaguchi definitely wanted to. So one time, he decided to test his courage and ask Tsukki out on a date.

 

He didn’t specifically say that it was a date. They were just going to see a new movie that Yamaguchi thought would be interesting after he watched the trailer. The movie ended up being terrible, but the two still had a really good time together, whispering to each other about all the things wrong with the movie. Tsukki did most of that part, while Yamaguchi tried (and mostly failed) to hide his laughter, resulting in them getting shushed a number of times.

After the movie, they parted ways, and didn’t talk again until a short text conversation planning the next time they met to model for each other.  
Usually when they hung out, they wouldn’t talk much, just the artist telling the model how to pose. This time, however, Yamaguchi wanted that to change. He wanted to get to know Tsukki. He didn’t seem like one to open up about himself, but Yamaguchi wanted to know about him. He’d been developing a crush on Tsukki for the past few weeks, maybe months by now. For this modeling session, though, he couldn’t figure out how to start, and didn’t say anything.

 

The next time they met was at a small coffee shop near the college campus. Yamaguchi was working on a sketch for class while sipping on his drink, when he noticed Tsukki ordering a coffee at the front of the shop. When Tsukki looked at him, he didn’t really think before smiling and waving. Tsukki tried to hide the smile on his face as he walked over, but Yamaguchi saw it.

Yamaguchi completely lost interest in the drawing he was working on when Tsukki sat down in front of him. This was the first time he called him ‘Tsukki’ out loud. Tsukki thought it was a cute nickname.

They spent the next hour or so talking to each other and getting to know each other. Yamaguchi couldn’t stop smiling; this is what he’d wanted for so long.

After this encounter, they once again parted ways.

 

A few days later, at Tsukki’s place, they had just finished modeling for each other. They crashed on Tsukki’s bed, Yamaguchi immediately curling in to cuddle Tsukki. He rested his head on Tsukki’s chest, and he could hear his heartbeat.

Yamaguchi mustered up all the courage in his entire being, and asked, “Uhm… Tsukki, what do you think of me?”

“What do you mean by that?” he responded.  
“I don’t know, just… are we friends?”  
“I’d say we are.”  
“Ok.” Yamaguchi wanted to speak more, ask him more specifically, but he couldn’t seem to do it. He wanted to know if Tsukki was interested in him at all, or if he even liked guys.

“Tsukki… I…” Yamaguchi started, but couldn’t seem to finish. _I have a massive crush on you and want to kiss you right now immediately_ is how his mind finished the sentence. Of course, he couldn’t say that out loud.

It felt like hours had passed without him speaking, though it was likely only a few minutes. Tsukki looked down at the boy on his chest, and sighed.

“Yamaguchi.”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Why did you ask me that?”

Yamaguchi didn’t really know. Of course he hoped for some twist turn of events that would land him the title of ‘Tsukki’s boyfriend,’ but that couldn’t happen if he just laid there, head on Tsukki’s chest, not saying anything.

For the second time that night, Yamaguchi mustered up all the courage in his entire being. “Tsukki.”

“Yes?”  
“I-I, uhm… I like you.”  
“I like you too, Yamaguchi.” That sounded too much like friendship.  
“N-no, like-”  
“I know what you mean, Yamaguchi. I like you too.”

Tsukki placed a kiss into Yamaguchi’s hair, leaving him even more flustered and confused, but mostly, _happy._ Yamaguchi snuggled into Tsukki’s chest, thinking a final waking thought of _we can figure this out better in the morning._

“Goodnight, Yamaguchi.”  
“Night, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> (oh god this is so awkwardly written send help)  
> thank you for reading
> 
> end my life


End file.
